Connected
by JJCME
Summary: Edward Cullen meets new girl- Isabella Swan - and feels a weird connection to her that can't be explained. Is Bella Swan human? Or is she just hiding something?   EPOV  First story, Please be gentle. Rated T for now maybe M later
1. Chapter 1 (Preface)

**EPOV: (Preface)**

There is something different about Isabella Swan.  
>She is shy, only speaking when spoken to, didn't dress like all the other girls did in the school, cautious, seemed to hate attention, and I couldn't read her thoughts. She is unlike any girl I have ever come across. I feel this bond to I've never had with anyone else before, I just want to take her up in my arms and never let her go…<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV: **

All thoughts were on the new girl at Forks High School. The chiefs of polices daughter just moved back and today was her first day at school. Isabella Swan, that's her name. As I exited my Volvo I noticed Alice was blocking me from her thoughts. She was translating the dictionary in French, backwards.

"Alice? What are you hiding from me?" I asked, frustrated that my sister knew something I didn't. She climbed gracefully out the car and came to stand next to me scanning the parking lot, as if she was searching for something.

"Oh, nothing dear brother of mine." She replied. She turned to me, smiling mischievously. I narrowed my eyes at her; she just giggled and skipped away. I growled and stomped my way to English.

As I took my seat in Mr. Masen's class and distracted myself with the thoughts in the class.

_Why is everyone paying so much attention to Bella? She's not even that pretty!_

_Oh my god, the new girl is so hot. I wonder if I have a chance… she can't resist the Mikester_

_Aww, I forgot to do the homework; I wonder if Ben did it…. _

I turned my head and saw that Angela was staring at Ben. She was the only girl in this school that didn't really care about what others thought about her or dressed in inappropriate clothes. As I was turning towards the front I heard the door open and saw Emmett and Jasper enter the classroom.

_Hey Eddie_

I hissed "My name is Edward, not Eddie. ED-WAR-D, I've told you that a million times already."

"Apparently it's not enough if I still keep callin' you Eddie." Emmett replied with a goofy grin on his face. I was grateful that the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. I already knew all the things that you could know about English, so I didn't bother paying attention. If the teacher called on me I could get the answer from their thoughts. As bell rang I packed up my things and headed off to Spanish.

_***** {{{TIME SKIP TO LUNCH}}} *** **_

We were all sitting at our table staring off in different directions. I picked my food trying to keep up our human facade. My job was to scan people's thoughts to see if they knew that we were vampires. I heard my name in the thoughts of a girl; I think her name was Jessica.

_Edward Cullen. Hahah good luck with that, if I got turned down by him she couldn't even stand a chance at getting him either._

I turned my head towards their table and saw that she was talking to the new girl, whose face I couldn't see because her back was facing me.

_Why are all the guys drooling over her? Look, even Edward Cullen is staring at her! She's just a plain jane. Nothing compared to me._

I shifted my gaze back towards the table and tried to read the new girl's thoughts. I felt my eyebrows bunch together as I realized I couldn't hear her at all. Could I be losing my power? Was there something wrong with me? I tried reading the others thoughts to see if I was in fact, losing my powers.

_Edward? What's wrong? (Alice)_

_Panic, Frustration, Anger. Edward are you okay?_ _(Jasper)_

_Something wrong Eddie? (Emmett)_

_Someone knows were vampires don't they Edward? Ugh, I really don't want to move again. (Rose)_

I relaxed slightly knowing that I'm not losing my powers. I shook my head in frustration; I told my family a quick goodbye and left for Biology.

Right before the bell rang the door was opened and I smelt the most appealing scent I've ever smelt in all my existence. It wasn't a, I want to drain you dry kind of appeal. It was a, I want to wrap myself in it like a blanket and never leave kind of smell.

My head shot up and I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in all my years of walking this earth, Rosalie looked plain compared to Bella. She had mahogany brown hair with tints of red humans would be able to see in the sunlight, but I could see it perfectly with my enhanced eye sight. She had a heart shaped face, small button nose, and lips that begged to be kissed. When I glanced up, I saw that she was looking around the room and when her eyes met mine it felt like my dead heart could start beating at any moment.

She had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen.

I felt a violent tug in my chest, right where my heart should be. I leaned forward, wan- no, needing to touch her in any way possible. She took a step in my direction, but was stopped when Mike Newton stepped in her path.

_Ugh. Why does Cullen get all the girls? This one is going to be mine._

I growled, too low for humans to hear but it looked like she did because her eyes found mine again with a warning look in them. I was surprised, but didn't stop my growling. Someone wanted to take her from me. **SHE IS MINE!**

"Hey, you're the new girl, Isabella?" Mike asked.

"Bella"

I stopped growling. She had the most beautiful voice; I bet it could make angels cry.

"So…. I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner with me tonight."

I started growling again. The thought of her going on a date with anyone but me made me see red with rage.

"No" She replied coldly

"No?" He asked stupidly

"No" She huffed angrily, stepping around Newton. She walked down the aisle and stood in front of my desk.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked shyly. I inhaled getting ready to approve when I was again hit with the most heavenly scent I have ever smelt. It was as if her scent begged me to inch closer, to inhale the intoxicating scent that fell from her. We both gasped quietly. The need to touch her was so strong that it physically hurt. As soon as she plopped down in the seat next to me I scooted my chair closer to her, when I looked over at her I saw she was doing the same thing.

I distantly hear the bell ringing signaling the beginning of class, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen" I introduced myself calmly, but on the inside I was practically vibrating with impatience. I wanted to know everything about her.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. But I prefer Bella" She told me.

I smiled my crooked smile at her. She blushed and looked down. She moved her hair so it was blocking my view of her. I frowned. No one with that much beauty should ever hide it. I reached over and swept her hair over her shoulder so I can see her breathtakingly beautiful face. My hand accidently grazed her cheek and when our skin touched it felt like cables were being wrapped around me, persistently pulling harder and harder towards her when I retracted my hand away; fearing she would scream and run away at the coldness of my hand.

The pain I felt when I took my hand away was ten times greater the pain of my transformation. We both whimpered and she scooted her chair closer. I reached over and grabbed her hand, intertwining our fingers. I could feel the cables loosen slightly at the touch of our hands. We both sighed.

We both turned towards the front to listen to Mr. Banners lecture on cell reconstruction, our hands still held together under the table. I snuck a quick glance at her, and I saw that she was doing the same. We both smiled at each other.

_She has the most stunning smile_ I think to myself.

"Beautiful" I muttered quietly so no one could hear.

"Thank you" I was surprised that she heard that; I had whispered so low that only a vampire would have been able to hear me.

"You heard that?" I questioned curiously.

She blushed and nodded her head yes. I was about to ask how when the bell rung, time seemed to fly by when I was with Bella. We both stood up our hands never leaving each other's and I lead her to the front office to get our schedule changed.

When we entered the office I saw Ms. Cope. I walked up to her (hand still being held) and smiled with all the charm I had. I heard her heart stutter, and then start beating rapidly. It's always amusing to see the reaction I could get out of the teachers, but also disgusting when I hear their thoughts.

_He's too young. He's too young. He's too young. He could be my grandson for Christ's sake!_

I quietly chuckled. If only she knew I was old enough to be her great great grandfather.

"H-How many I help you E-Edward?" Ms. Cope stammered.

"I was wondering if I could change my schedule to match Bella's. She many need some help getting to class, and I think it would be easier to do that if we had the same classes instead of me being late to mine. You don't want me to be late do you Ms. Cope?" I frowned at the last sentence.

"N-No, we wouldn't want that. I-I'll get you that new schedule tomorrow, I need to inform the teachers why y-your switching" She told me.

"Thank you Ms. Cope"

I pulled Bella out of the office and into the parking lot with me before I could get a reply. We were the only ones in the lot, seeing as school isn't over yet.

I looked over at her saw that her eyebrows were furrowed. I stopped in front of my Volvo and put my hands on the sides of her face.

"What's wrong Bella?" I questioned concerned. I checked her over to see if she had any injury's and saw that she had none.

"You feel it too don't you? The pull to each other, the pain when we're not touching. Do you feel it?" She asked hesitantly, probably afraid that I'd say no.

I was so happy that she felt it to. I crushed her in a hug, nuzzling my head in her neck while inhaling her addicting scent.

"Of course I do, silly girl. How could I not? It does takes two to hold hands, love."

Yes, I said love. I was in love with Isabella Swan. I could tell from thoughts around us that she was exactly the type of person that I wanted as a mate. She's smart, funny, beautiful, kind, passionate, and stubborn. I heard her heard skip a beat when I called her love. I smiled against her neck, loving that I could do that to her.

"Why would you want to be with me Edward? I'm a plain jane. The only reason your even talking with me is because every time we don't touch you would be in pain" She stated sadly. I pulled back to look in her eyes and saw that they looked so heartbroken.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world Bella! I'm here because I want to be, love. I want to be with you because you're the most wonderful girl in the world and I know I will spend forever with you." I could see a small glint of hope in her eyes as she registered what I said.

"You haven't even known me for a day Edward" She accused stubbornly.

"Well then, we just have to get to know each other then don't we?" I asked joyfully. I couldn't wait to know about her life. I wanted to know her fears, hopes, dreams, and so much more.

"I guess we do." She stated, beaming at me. Her smile was contagious. I gave her my crooked grin and hugged her, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist. I loved that I could get her to smile like that.

Just as fast as her smile appeared it was gone again, replaced with a frown.

"Bella?" I asked a little frantic. Did I do something wrong? Was it something I said? Was I hurting her? At that thought I released my grip on her and took a stepped back, forgetting the pain that was going to come. I gasped and fell on my side at the blinding pain. I weakly glanced over and saw that Bella had fallen against my Volvo; the look of pure torture was on her face. I didn't have the strength to move, and if I couldn't move I'm positive that Bella couldn't.

_Edward! Edward what's wrong! Who's Bella? Answer me damn it! Why didn't I see this coming?_

I could hear Alice's thoughts as she came closer to where I had fallen. I hadn't noticed that I had been screaming Bella's name until I heard her tell me. All I wanted was to hold Bella in my arms, and keep her from experiencing this pain. I don't want her to ever feel pain.

"BELLA" I roared in pain, and panic. That was the only thing I could say, all I needed was her. She belonged in my arms. Through my pain I could hear Bella sobbing my name.

"EDWARD"

The sounds of her pain made me thrash around violently, searching for her. No one could keep me from her. SHE IS MINE!

Alice just now noticed Bella and hurried over to her. I could hear Alice asking her what's wrong but all she did was shouting my name. I struggled to crawl my way over to her. Alice tried to move Bella away when she saw that I was moving slowly closer.

**(AN: Alice saw Edward collapse, but she didn't see Bella. She can't see her right now. When Alice saw Edward fall she rushed to help. She doesn't know about their relationship yet. She's not focused on the future at this moment; she doesn't know Edward won't hurt her.) **

_Edward what are you doing! Get away from her, you might hurt her! _

I snarled when I saw Alice was pulling Bella away from me. The pain was getting worse. I could feel the cords pulling tighter and tighter the farther she was pulled away, wanting us to be together.

"SHE'S MINE! BELLA" I howled.

I heard Alice's footsteps freeze.

_Yours? What are you talking about? I should have seen something like this happen._

"EDWARD" Bella screeched.

I tried to crawl faster but it was impossible. The pain was too much. I rolled on my back and dry sobbed; all I wanted was Bella. The pain was unbearable, I couldn't move. All I could do was pray that Bella wasn't in as much pain as I am.

I could hear my siblings coming out to see what the problem was. When they reached us, Jasper fell to his knees holding his head. Everyone was asking if he was okay, but he just kept shaking his head.

"BELLA" I sobbed in agony.

"EDWARD" I heard Bella's tortured voice answer back.

"GIVE HER BACK! GIVE HER TO HIM!" Jasper cried feeling our pain.

The next thing I knew Bella was in my arms lying on top of me, clutching me as if I was the only thing keeping her on this earth. I quickly wrapped my arms around her and crushed her to me. I could feel the cords wrap tightly around the both of us. I felt complete.

I felt her nuzzle and place kisses all along my neck and jaw. I purred at the feeling and turned my head to the side for more. She straddled my waist then started sucking and placing open mouth kisses along my neck. I threw my head back, purring louder; she was marking me as hers.

I heard a throat clear.

I pushed Bella behind me and slipped into a defensive crouch. I growled at them, they tried to take MY Bella from me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review!  
>Hit or miss?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: I NEED A BETA! PM me if your interested._  
><strong>

**EPOV:**

I felt Bella latch onto me, her arms going around my waist and face buried in my back. I bared my teeth and growled at my family. They tried to take her from me! SHE IS MINE ! I could feel some waves of calm being pushed on me, but nothing could stop natural instincts. I had to protect my Bella or they will take her from me.

Seeing that Jaspers powers weren't working on me they held their hands up, and took a step back.

_It's okay Edward we won't take her. (Alice)_

_What is your problem? You're going to cause a scene. That human can't be trusted, she won't keep our secret! She'll expose us all! (Rosalie)_

_Got yourself a girlfriend Eddie? Finally, I was starting to think you were gay. (Emmett)_

_That was the worst pain I've felt in my entire life. Why would it hurt them to be away from each other? We should probably ask Carlisle. (Jasper)_

I stopped growling, but stayed in my crouch with my teeth bared.

I looked at Bella when I felt her arms around me loosen. Her hands moved from around my waist to my shoulders. The next thing my Bella did surprised me. She put her foot on the back of my thigh, tightened her hands on my shoulders, and pushed off. She did a handstand on my shoulders and dropped in front of me; landed with her back facing me and her arms around my neck. I stood out of my crouch and wrapped her tightly in my arms, nuzzling my face in her neck.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan. But I prefer Bella." She said politely. My siblings all said a quick hello, not bothering to say anything else. An awkward silence came over us.

"What the hell was all that screaming about!" Emmett boomed, deciding to break the silence. I didn't pay him any attention. I started purring at the feeling of Bella's hands as they started playing with the hair at the nape of my neck and nuzzled my face farther in her hair.

Off in the distance I heard the school bell ring, telling us that it's time to go home. I turned Bella around so she was facing me.

"Can you come over to my house, or do you have to get home?" I hope she would choose to come to my house; I wanted to show her so many things.

"Um, I'll go to your house. What am I going to do about my car though?"

"I'll just have Alice drive my Volvo and we can ride in your car. You'll probably need help finding the house anyways." I answered back lovingly. I can't wait for her to see the house. Bella grabbed my hand and started leading me across the parking lot to her car.

"Call Carlisle and Esme and tell them were having a guest over." I whispered low enough for only a vampire to hear. Bella's eyes flick to mine. I thought I saw curiosity and amusement in them, but she turned her head away before I could be sure.

I wanted to be the one to introduce Bella to my parents. They have been worried that I would never find my mate, I was too. They thought they changed me too young. But now I have found Bella and I will never let her go.

We stopped in front of an old, rusty orange, beat up truck. I was horrified. I couldn't let her drive that. It looked like it would break down any second. It's too dangerous, if it was to get in a car accident – I stopped my thoughts right there. She would NEVER get hurt with me around. I wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt her, she is my life.

"This is your car?" I asked cautiously. I wasn't sure if she really liked the car or not.

I looked over at her and saw that she was blushing. Oh, that blush. It makes her face glow.

"Yeah, it was the only one Charlie could get me. I didn't want to be rude and say that I didn't like it. It's really slow and I was sorta' hoping that it would break down quickly so I can get a new one, I like speed." She had a sheepish smile on her face. I chuckled in relief, I was glad we had something in common. I hate driving slow.

"I'm glad. I don't like the idea of you driving this." I confessed, tightening my arms around her.

"How is this going to work?" She asked warily. I felt my eyebrows furrow.

"How's what going to work, love?" I smiled when I heard her heart skip a beat, loving that I had that kind of effect on her.

"Us getting in the car, me going home, you going home, getting out of the car. What if I have to use the bathroom Edward?" She had a horrified look at her sudden thought, but I could see some amusement in her eyes. I sighed,giving up on finding out why she always had an amused look at something serious.

"I don't know, love. We'll figure it out at my house, Carlisle will help us." She nodded. I took her up in my arms bridal style and scooted in the driver's side. I put her down in the passenger seat, but made sure my ankle was hooked around hers before I let her go.

"Don't you need 2 legs to drive Edward?" It sounded like she was teasing me but, why would she tease me about that? She couldn't know anything…could she? I decided to put it at the back of my mind for later.

"I have good reflexes." I promised.

_*****{ { { Time Skip To The Cullen House } } }*****_

I pulled up to the house and put the truck in park. I looked over at Bella and saw she was gaping at the house. I smiled my crooked grin and took her in my arms and exited the truck.

"What are you thinking?" I was curious, and a little frustrated. I can't read the mind of the only person's thoughts I actually wanted to know. I saw her smirk a little; my eyebrows came together in confusion.

"The house is beautiful"

**(AN: Siblings are out hunting)**

I knew that Esme would appreciate that little comment. She works hard on the houses she designs. I wrapped my arm around her waist and lead her to the front door. Carlisle and Esme were standing by the stairs, waiting for our arrival. I saw that Esme was glowing; she had been worried that I would never find anyone to share my life with.

"Bella, this is Carlisle and Esme my parents. Mom, Dad, this is my Bella" I said beaming at them, I knew that they approved. My father stepped forward, and stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Hello, Bella. I've heard only good things about you." My Bella blushed and shook his hand.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen"

"Please call me Carlisle."

Esme stepped forward and pulled Bella into a hug; and out of my reach before I could stop her.

"Bella!" I gasped in pain.

I fell to my knees and started making choking sounds, I felt like I couldn't breathe without her in my arms. Through Esme's thoughts I could see that Bella was on the floor in the fetal position.

"Edward" Bella whimpered. I slowly crawled my way over to her in agony, I could feel the cords loosening little by little the closer I got to her.

I had to get to her, take away her pain. The last thing I wanted was for her is to be in pain._ An angel should never be in pain._ When I finally reached her I crushed her to me, never wanting to be with out her.

I had my head resting on top of Bella's, and hers was buried in my chest. I inhaled her beautiful scent, closing my eyes a moment at the smell. I felt Bella's head turn so she could place kisses on my neck. I started purring, turning my head invitingly.

_Edward are you alright? What happened? Is Bella okay? (Esme)_

_Edward? What just happened? Do I need my medical bag? I don't smell blood… (Carlisle)_

I didn't want to answer them, I just wanted Bella. But I knew that they deserved an explanation, and could possibly figure out what is happening and why. _Not that I would really care, I'm just glad I have Bella in my life now. _I thought to myself. I sighed and kissed Bella's forehead, signaling for her to stop. I chuckled at the look on her face. I stood up, with my arms still around my Bella and turned to face my parents.

"I think we should talk in the living room" I recommended. I don't want Bella on her feet right now, she looks so fragile. I gathered Bella up in my arms and followed them to the living room, when I sat down I placed Bella in my lap cuddling her closer to me.

"What just happened?" Carlisle asked with a look of interest and curiosity that he gets on his face every time he comes across something he doesn't know about. Next to him I saw Esme; she looked concerned, and worried.

We told him everything. Starting from when we first saw each other and to what just happened. I made sure to leave out that her scent was very appealing.

_Does she know our secret, son? (Carlisle)_

I shook my head at vampire speed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella look at me with a knowing look in her eye, almost as if she did know our secret. I was going to talk to her about that later.

"So, every time you don't touch you feel pain? And how would you describe this pain?" Carlisle asked, switching into doctor mode. I was surprised when Bella answered.

"It feels like I'm being ripped apart from the inside out, like cables are always pulling me in Edwards's direction when I'm not touching him. The pain is paralyzing." She sounded tortured even at the thought of the pain.

I felt horrible. I let her feel pain, my job was to protect her, cherish her, love her. I had to find a way to never let her feel like that ever again.

Carlisle looked at me, and I nodded in agreement. He stood up to leave the room.

"I'm going to go to my office and do some research, it was nice meeting you Bella."

"I should be getting Bella home." I stated, just now realizing how late it was. Esme stood up and took a hesitant step forward. She didn't want to cause us pain and didn't know how to say goodbye to Bella other than hugging her. I chuckled at her worries. I pulled all 3 of us into a group hug, Bella being gently sandwiched between me and Esme. When we pulled back I saw that Esme was overjoyed because she got a hug from both of us.

"Bye dear, come back soon" Esme gave me a pleading look; she really liked Bella and wanted to get to know her. I nodded my head as I pulled Bella to the door. I picked Bella up and entered the car, being careful not to lose contact to each other. I was half way to her house;when she said something that made me want to weep.

"I don't think that I could live through that pain every night Edward. I would go crazy." She looked like she wanted to cry.

"I'm so sorry, love. I don't ever want you to be hurt."

She then turned her eyes on me, they had rage in them. _She looked like an angry kitten. _

I was startled. What did I say to make her mad? I went over what I said, and couldn't come up with an answer.

"Are you apologizing? It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. If anyone is at fault it would be me. You were pain free before I got here. I'm the one causing you pain!" She was blaming herself!

"It's not your fault either, love. As soon as you get here you have to be stuck with me." I knew I loved her, but I was afraid she didn't feel the same. What if she only stayed with me was because she didn't want to be in pain. That thought of her not wanting me- I couldn't finish the thought, it had me gasping for breath in agony. I pulled over on the side of the road when I saw black spots dance across my eyes.

"Edward! What's wrong? Talk to me, Edward!" She sounded desperate. I tried to tell her I was okay, but the words wouldn't leave my mouth. My whole body felt like Jell-O, but at the same time heavy.

"D-don't leav-ve m-me" I couldn't live in a world if she did not exist; it felt like there was a hole in my heart that only her love could fill. Those were the last words that left me before I blacked out. **(AN: it's because of their connection) **

** ...  
><strong>

I could feel wind rushing past my face. I had no idea where I was, but I could faintly hear Bella sobbing.

"You're going to be alright, you have to be. Please stay with me Edward, I need you. Please, please, please. For me, wake up for me please. I love you Edward, I'd die without you"

She loves me? I wanted to say it back but I felt numb. What's going on? It felt like someone has wrapped a blanket tight around me and I couldn't get out. I started to struggle in alarm. I felt my finger twitch.

I heard a gasp over to my right, and a hand grasp mine.

"I love you Edward, I won't ever leave you. You are my everything. I love you."

It was almost like I was jumping back in my body, that's how much her words affected me. I could feel and see everything, but I couldn't move. I opened my eyes and saw that the clouds were inches from our heads. Looking to my left I saw a huge bronze colored wing, about the same shade of my hair, flapping up and down. I wanted to grab Bella and get her away from this creature, it could hurt her; but I still couldn't move.

Bella must have seen the panic in my eyes because she imminently tried to calm me down. She pushed my hair away from my forehead, in a stroking manner. I relaxed slightly, her touch soothing.

"Ssshh, it's okay Edward. Were both safe, I know it doesn't seem like it, but we are. This is Midoni, **(AN: pronounced MID - ON- EE)** my dragon. Don't freak out we need to see what's wrong; I think I may know though." She had a thoughtful look on her face. After a minute or two she decided to speak.

"Were you thinking something along the lines of me not wanting you, Edward?" She looked at me with disapproval. If I had the ability to blush I would have been beat red.

"Blink once for yes, and twice for no." I hesitated, before blinking once.

"Oh, Edward! How could you ever think I don't want you? I love you Edward. I thought we went over this already, do you really doubt my feelings for you?" Her voice got sadder towards the last of her words. I looked away, ashamed. _I should have never have thought that, look at all the trouble I caused._ I thought to myself. I felt her hand go to my chin, getting my attention.

"I know what I have to do to fix this, but I need to know if you doubt my feelings for you still?" I blinked twice. She gave me a dazzling smile; I felt my eyes glaze over. _She is the most divine creature I have ever seen. What I wouldn't give to have her lips on mine._ I heard the most adorable giggle; shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Do you want me to fix you right now? Or would you prefer the ground?" I had almost forgotten that we were on a dragon, if it hadn't been for the wind. I was curious to see what she would do, and didn't want to wait a second longer without her in my arms. I blinked once.

"In the air?" she asked, double checking. I again, blinked once for yes. She moved so she was hovering over me, our faces inches apart. The heat coming from her burned my face. I was mesmerized. She took my face between her hands and hesitated. Then - slowly - she leaned closer and touched her lips with mine. I could feel myself regaining motion in my limbs as she kissed me.

I was shocked at first, but responded immediately, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist. She wrapped her hands around my neck and tangled her hands in my hair. Our lips moved in perfect sync. Her tongue traced my lower lip, asking for entrance. I quickly granted it. Her tongue explored my mouth. She tasted like strawberries; it was the best thing I have ever tasted. I never wanted to stop but she pulled back. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Better?" She raised one of her cute eyebrows. I tightened my arms around her waist.

"Much. Thank you, love"

We landed, causing us to violently jerk forward. I quickly picked her up and jumped off the creatu- I mean Midoni.

"Bella I think we need to talk…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review Please


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV:**

Bella seemed to freeze in my arms. I looked down and saw that she had an alarming look in her eyes. My eyebrows scrunched in confusion. _Why would she be worried? Because you asked her to 'talk' you idiot, haven't all those chick flicks Alice made you watch teach you anything!  
><em>I tightened my arms around her.

"No, no, love! Nothing like that! I just wanted to talk about the whole you know…dragon."

I ran one of my hands through my hair nervously. I didn't want to insult her, or Midoni. Who knows what that creature could do? I looked over my shoulder and saw that Midoni was about 3 meters away from us. I turned my attention back to my angel when I heard a sigh of relief.

"Oh. I thought that you wanted to-" I stopped her before she could finish; I knew what she was thinking.

"Never. I love you too much to leave."

There was a joyful look on her face when I told her that. I chastised myself for not saying it earlier. My Bella deserved better than that. I should be showering her with my love and affection. I don't want what happened to me to ever happen to her.

"And I you, Edward Masen"

I held her at arm's length and saw that her eyes were wide with surprise and disbelief. I also saw hesitation, humor, happiness, and love. She couldn't know. It was impossible.

"W-what did you call me?" My voice was cold, and void of emotion. I didn't know if she knew _everything_ about me.

"Ed-Edward. I called you Edward. Why?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"No. After that." She hesitated before answering me.

"Masen…" Bella whispered as she looked down at the ground, avoiding my eyes. I gently took hold of her chin and lifted it towards me.

"How did you know…?" She interrupted me with a heavy sigh.

"Why don't we sit and start at the beginning."

I haven't noticed where we were. I looked around and saw that we were in a meadow. It had different colored flowers, a small cabin and a large barn hidden in the trees. I sat down and pulled Bella in my lap as she began her story.

"I bet you noticed some weird things about me?" She asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I have." I didn't want to tell her that most of the times I have caught her acting weird because a humans wouldn't be able to tell. I still wasn't sure if she knew my families secret or not.

"My people call us _Ascensor a Draco. _In English that means 'Rider of a Dragon'."

I could tell she wanted to say more but paused to see my reaction. I was a little shocked, though I knew it shouldn't be. She rides dragons… What if she fell off? Would they eat her? Could they burn her? Did they even breathe fire? I had a million questions going on in my head. I guess Bella could see the question in my eyes because she then told me that she would explain.

"A long, long time ago it was said that a girl, about 16, was walking in the woods and stumbled across a rock. It had a weird swirly yellow pattern. She decided to take this strange, but beautiful, rock home with her. But when she touched it started to shake heat up and glow. She flinched back in surprise. When she looked down at her hands she had weird markings on them. Looking closer at one of them she discovered that it was a name. The name on her left hand was William. On the other had the name was Chazith.

"She decided not to dwell on the marking, figuring it would wash off later. She picked up the egg carefully and brought it home, without it doing anything out of the ordinary. As she stumbled home she inspected the 'rock', she rubbed it seeing as it was covered in dirt. When she moved her hand away she screamed in shock. You could see part of the baby dragon in the almost transparent shell. She stopped walking and just stared at the egg. Something in her head was telling her not to bring it home. But she also felt this great connection to the egg, like she wanted to wrap her arms around it and keep it safe from the world's cruelty."

She had a dazed look in her eye, as if she was reliving the past. I wanted nothing more than to read her mind and know what she was thinking.

"The girl finally decided to bring it home. When she arrived home she placed her egg on the bed and went to get a bucket of water and a washcloth to clean the egg. While she was gone, the egg started rocking side to side until it broke. When the girl came back and saw the dragon lying on her bed instead of an egg she dropped her bucket and cloth. The dragon was a blonde color, like hair. Something in her mind just new that it would not harm her. She walked slowly over to the bed, trying not to scare it, and reached her left hand out to touch it. The dragon leaned towards the other hand, her right hand, and touched its nose on the name Chazith."

She paused for a moment and took a deep breath, preparing herself for more talking.

"There was a tingling feeling where the mark was, and when she looked down she saw that it was gone. It was replaced with a very elegant looking _C_ and off to the side of the _C_ was, in smaller letters, _DR._, in the same writing style as the others. She looked back at the dragon and something clicked in her brain. _His name is Chazith._ She smiled and took a brave step forward. Chazith leaped in her arms and licked her face.

"As years passed Chazith grew, but the girl stayed of the age 19. Their connection grew stronger and they were able to do extraordinary things together. It was later told that the girl fell in love, he had the exact same shade of color hair that Chazith had. His name was William."

Bella had a shy look on her face, and was very tense in my arms. I could tell she was unsure of what my response would be. The truth is, all her answers just gave me more questions. _Did she have any powers? Is she immortal? Does she know that I'm a vampire? What does DR mean? Is my name on her hand? I've never noticed, but she always wears gloves. _

"Are you okay Edward?" It occurred to me that I was just staring off into space and I was making her nervous about my feelings on the subject with my silence.

"I have a lot of questions."

"Ask away."

"Do… do you know what I am?" I expected her to scream and fly away, leaving me to my misery. Despite the pain it will cause us both. But she always finds a way to surprise me.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, born June 20, 1901. You were the first and only son to Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Masen. Your farther was the first to pass away to the Spanish Influenza. Next was your mother, her dying wish was for you to be saved. You were about to die, but Carlisle granted Elizabeth's wish and changed you into a vampire; in the year 1918. Changed at age 17. You had a rebellious year or two sometime after living with Esme and Carlisle, feeding off humans, instead of your regular diet of animals."

I'm pretty sure I looked like a fool with my mouth on the floor at that point, and my eyebrows to my hairline. How was it possible that she knew all of that about me? She knew so much about me but I hardly knew anything about her. We have a lot of things to talk about I see.

"Anything else?" I wanted to know all that she did about me. Is there anything about me that she didn't know?

"You have 7 members in your family. You can read mind of anyone around you, well in a 2 or 3 mile range; depending on if you know the person. I also know that you are 'cousins' with another vegetarian, as you call it, coven in Alaska. I also know about Tanya –" I interrupted her before she could go any further. She had to know that nothing had happened with her.

"Nothing happened. She always tries to get me in her bed but I ignore her. I don't want to be with anyone unless it's you, my one and only true love. I know we will be together for the rest of my nonliving, eternal life." She is the only one for me. The only way I'd leave her is if she wished me away. I could only hope that she could understand how much I love her. _She is my entire universe._ I thought as I looked at her. The way the light was shining from behind her made her look like an angel. The red's in her hair was more distinct, I couldn't help but stare.

"Edward?" She called in a breathless tone as I nuzzled my face in her hair, purring. I grinned into her neck.

"Hmm?" She smelled like strawberries and vanilla_, my two favorite scents when I was human,_ I vaguely remembered.

"I thought you had some questions." That cleared my hazy mind a little, I cleared my throat. _She completely brushed aside the Tanya problem, I guess she already knew. _

"Yes. Umm, do you have any powers?" I already knew from observation that she had advanced hearing. I was curious if she had anymore.

She had a look of concentration, eyebrows scrunched and looking up towards the sky.

_Yes. I have many, this is one of them._

I jerked, looking at her in surprise; I thought I couldn't read her mind. I tried to and noticed that I couldn't. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, I just heard it.

"How did you do that? I heard you thoughts a minute ago, but I can't now. Why is that?" I wanted to know so I can read her thoughts. I found it ironic, the one person's thoughts I wanted to hear, I couldn't.

"Like I said, or thought, I have many talents." She smiled at a thought. "You didn't read my mind. I projected my thoughts to you, but I also have a shield that prevents you from reading my mind. That shield could also become physical. I have the same senses as a vampire, maybe stronger. I can read minds if I chose to, I can turn it off, but I know you can't."

She had a smile on her face? Why would she smile at me not being able to turn off my mind reading abilities? I guess she saw the questionable look on my face because she chuckled.

"I'm not laughing at you, Masen. I'm just glad I could do something to help you with your problem"

She can?

"I can stretch my shield to others around me, I've never seen how far I can stretch it, but I know I can do it." I examined her face, seeing if she was lying. _She can take the thoughts away? That would be a dream come true. I wouldn't have to worry about hearing the other's in my family at night?_ In her eyes there was nothing but love and adoration. I knew she was telling the truth.

I quickly stood up and twirled her in a circle, laughing with happiness. _I don't have to listen to disgusting thoughts all day! _I set Bella down, cupping her face in my hands, and placed my lips on hers. This kiss was different than the first. It was fast, but still loving and sweet. I moved my hands to the back of her neck, pulling her closer to my lips. I ran my tongue on her bottom lip, asking for permission. She opened her mouth and our tongues fought for dominance. I pushed my tongue in her mouth, exploring. I could tell she was running out of air, but I didn't want to stop. I pulled back and ran kissed up and down her neck. I placed my hands on her hips, pulling her closer. I could hear her panting as I started to suck on her pulse point, marking her.

"Edward" Bella gasped out, trying to catch her breath. I didn't pay attention, putting all of my focus on marking her as mine.

"Edward" Her voice was stronger; I couldn't help but pull away. She sounded like she wanted something, and I would give her the world.

"Yes, love?" I was panting, out of breath.

"Didn't you want to talk?" I could sense some humor from her voice. I knew why, I wanted to talk and here I am, kissing her until she was out of breath.

"Yes… Yeah I guess I did." I sighed. I wanted nothing more to get back to kissing, but I knew we needed to talk.

"So, do you have any more powers other than having a mental/physical shield, hyper aware senses, and being able to project your thoughts?"

"Matter a fact, I do. I'll just list them all the others for you." She held up a finger for every power she listed she had.

"I can shape shift into any animal. I can control the elements, fire being my best out of the four. I can see the future, but it's the same as Alice's. I can see the color of emotions, sorta like Jasper, but I can take away their emotion and replace it with another. I can control minds, but I have to be looking into their eyes." She seemed content with all of this, I was surprised. Wasn't it all hard to control and remember? "I can talk to animals; it's connected to my shape shifter ability. Telekinesis. There's also blocking others powers and absorbing them too, as soon as I encounter a power that I already don't have I automatically absorb it. I sorta just – it's a weird process. My eyes glow bright purple and I float a little bit. Anyways, I can also turn invisible and mask my scent; I can do that to others as well. Astral Projection is also a power I have. It allows a- it's sorta like my soul is leaving my body to be at another place far away, though it leaves my body vulnerable. It is a fairly new power and so I don't have that much control over it yet. I can also see the present, it's sorta like astral projection but I can see what others are doing. No matter how far away." I just gaped at her. Did she originally have all those powers or did she absorb all of them? _I bet the Volturi would have loved to have her._

"That's amazing. Can you show me one?" I was curious, how does she live with all of them? If I was in her place I would go crazy with all that power, what would I do with it? How would I remember them all? What if I hurt someone I loved? What if I lost control, or worse, started abusing my power?

She looked like she was having a vision like Alice, but her were pure white. My eyes widened in surprise, was that supposed to happen? Should I do something? I was about to shake her to see if she was alright but she spoke before I could.

"Well, your families really worried. They found my truck on the side of the road, and they think I kidnapped you. There searching for you as we speak. Alice can't see me us, and they think I'm working for the Volturi." I looked at her, startled. How did she know about them? "Yes, I know what they are, don't look surprised. Nothing surprises me that much anymore." There was a look of sadness on her face when she said this. I crushed her to me, promising myself that I would try to surprise her with the most extraordinary gifts money can buy.

"Can I ask one more question before we leave?" I wanted to know one more thing, it was bugging me and I just had to know.

"Of course, anything for you Edward" The look on her face made me want to cry. It was a look of pure love and adoration. Could she really love a monster that much?

"Can I see your hands?" I wasn't sure how she was going to react; she must have had a reason for covering up her hands. _Was my name not on her hand, was it someone else? _Bella slowly started taking off her right fingerless glove. On it I could see the letter _M_ written in calligraphy and in smaller letters _DR_ was on there too. I waited for her to take her left glove off impatiently. When it was completely off I saw the most…

**I'm sorry for not updating; hopefully this chapter will cheer you up a little :D  
>Cliffhanger! If you want to know what happens review! I want <strong>_**at least**_** 6 reviews for this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank all of you that reviewed, I love that you like/love my story. I didn't think I could do it. You guys made me a better writer, you inspire me so much *Tear* ;) Please keep on reviewing. I love to read all the compliments, well who wouldn't? I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, keep in mind this is my first story and I really don't have a plan or beta. Writers block is the worst! Some of you were wondering how old Bella was, so I just wanted to clarify that:  
>Bella – 17<br>Edward – 17  
>Emmett – 19<br>Rosalie – 18  
>Alice – 17<br>Jasper – 18 **

**EPOV:**

When I looked at her left hand I saw the most remarkable thing in all my years, besides my Bella herself. _Edward _was beautifully printed in the middle of her hand, I have never been as happy as I am right now. I knew that I would love her no matter whose name was on her hand, but now it felt official. Like I'm on top of the world. I picked Bella up and pulled her in a tight embrace, nuzzling my face in her hair to inhale her glorious scent.

"You just made me the happiest man in the world." Seeing my name on her hand just further proves that we are soul mates. I looked up at Bella and saw she was staring at me with an amused look in her eye.

"What?" She laughed a little bit before squeezing me to her. I was surprised by her strength; it was as strong as Emmett's bear hugs, maybe a little bit stronger. I tightened my grip on her waist.

"I just told you that your family is looking for me and thinks I'm part of the Volturi." I wanted nothing more than to stay in this spot forever, having her in my arms. I was startled when I heard a small roar. I immediately crouched in front of Bella, looking around the meadow to see if there was any danger. I looked to the left and saw Midoni staring at us with an amused and impatient look on her….face. Bella laughed, turning in Midoni's direction.

"Okay, Okay." She looked back at me and smiled. "She says that we should go before we get caught up in another moment." I looked over at the dragon, my head tilted.

"She can talk?" I didn't think they did, but who was I to tell? I didn't even know about dragons until I met Midoni.

_Yes I can talk_

I felt my eyes widen and my mouth drop in shock. I didn't think **she** would answer **me**, I thought Bella was going to answer for her. I turned my head when I heard Bella giggle. I love when she laughed; it sounded like tinkling bells, calling for me. I wanted nothing more to give in to my desire and kiss her, but I knew we had to leave. I picked Bella up bridal style, loving the way she fit perfectly in my arms and turned to go to the woods. There was no other way of getting her there fast enough. I was about to start running when Bella stopped me.

"Edward, what are you doing?" When I looked down at her I saw that she had her head cocked to the side in confusion.

"I'm taking you to my house so my family doesn't worry about me being kidnapped." I could hear my own curiosity leaking in my voice, wondering why she would ask such a question.

"You don't even know if there at home Edward and why can't we take Midoni? I could look to see where one of them is and we could fly there, it's faster than running anyways."

I tried to come up with another excuse. I didn't want to fly with Midoni; I just wanted to hold her in my arms when we confront my family. I also didn't want them to find out about my mate that way; flying in on Midoni would cause them to panic and I didn't want my mate or something important to her get hurt. I sighted dejectedly, seeing no other excuse would convince her. _Maybe she doesn't want to be carried. _

"I just want to hold you, love. I can see that you don't want to –" She interrupted me before I could finish my sentence with a small chuckle.

"All you had to do was ask, no need to be shy Edward." I could see why she was laughing. The 'big, bad vampire' is scared of asking the 'human' if he could carry her. I started for the trees when a thought made me stop in curiosity.

"What are we gunna do with Midoni?" I looked over to the place Midoni once was but saw that she was gone. Scanning the meadow for any sign of her, I saw that her tail was sticking out of the barn, next to the cottage. I brushed the cottage aside for later as I broke through the line of the trees, traveling deeper in the forest at vampire speed.

"Oh, never mind. Where am I going love?" I looked down at her when I didn't hear a reply, and saw that her eyes were pure white again. Unlike the last time I knew it was normal, though I couldn't help but get a little scared that she would never come out of that white eyed state. I took a few calming breaths and slowed down to a stop, waiting for her to come back to me and tell me where to go.

"Your family is going to go back to the house, since they can't find you, hoping you'll come back safely."

I started running towards my house; trying to think of some way to fill the silence between us, but my Bella already thought of that.

"Wanna' play 20 questions?"

"That's a great idea. You can start, love."

"What's your favorite color?" My favorite color always used to be been blue, but looking in her eyes I didn't think before blurting out my answer.

"Brown -" It was starting to grow on me; most of my Bella's beautiful features were brown. "What's your favorite food?" I wanted to know just in case I had to cook for her sometime.

"I don't need to eat, but if I had to answer it would be... -" She paused, looking up towards the sky; as if it would help her find the answer. Finally she answered. "Pork chops!"

I couldn't help but smirk, "You're a meat lover huh?" for someone so small and skinny, you would think otherwise.

Glancing back down at her I could tell she was more comfortable around me now, I couldn't tell if it had anything to do with meat or us just spending more time with one another.

"Damn straight! Slap them down on a grill, fry um' up and I'm in heaven." She had a dazzling smile on her face before she busted out in hysterics.

I threw my head back and laughed with her, she sounded just like Emmett when he talks about hunting bears.

"Oh, god. You sound just like Emmett when he gloats about all the grizzlies he's killed."

"What is your favorite animal to hunt?" She asked, as our laughter dwindled down to small chuckles here and there. I was hesitant to tell her, but I didn't want to keep anything from her.

"Mountain lions; they taste better than moose or deer. Carlisle says it's because there carnivores." I lowered my head to look at her, checking to see if she was freaked out about what I just told her. But when my eyes met chocolate brown ones, I knew that she would love me no matter how many animals and humans I slaughtered.

I sighed, fearing that this is all a dream. Have we only known each other for a day? I never imagined that I could feel like this, that I could have someone feel this way about me.

Love.

What did I do to deserve my Bella?

I hadn't realized that I was staring at her until I felt a hand trail from my hair to my cheek. I shook my head a little bit, trying to come out of my daze.

"Are you okay Edward?" I grinned, trying to show her that I was better than okay. I was blissfully happy.

"I think it's my turn to ask the questions, love. How old are you?"

I'm not sure how old she is, she never said if the girl ever died in the story._ But she did say that she was stuck at 19. _The one and only fear I have is never being with my Bella. She is my reason of existence, without her I would be nothing.

I felt Bella sigh against my neck as she nuzzled her face on my shoulder.

"Well, as I told you, were not born with our dragons. We have to find them; it's all up to fate. If it's meant to be, you'll find your dragons egg. Me? Well I've only just found Midoni a year and a half ago, but we have such a strong connection to one another already. It was a little like when we first saw each other the other day." She paused, getting a dreamy look on her face when she talked about us meeting yesterday; it amazed me to see how much she loved that day.

You would think that someone who just moved here that they want to be free, explore their new home. But not my Bella. She always does the opposite of what I'm expecting. One of the many reasons why I loved her, she always keeps me on my toes, always wondering what she's going to do next.

My mystery girl.

"So, I'm only 1 and a half in dragon rider years. But in human years I'm 17, just like you, and I will remain 17, I can choose what age I 'freeze' at."

I feel like I could explode from all the pure happiness I'm feeling. _I get to keep my Bella for eternity. _I pulled my mystery girl tighter to me, running slower so I could spend more time with her. Since we live at the heart of the forest we weren't even half way there yet, but we were getting close. Bella must have felt the decrease in speed because she raised her left eyebrow at me- _I think Emmett calls it a 'bitch brow'? _- But thankfully brushed it aside and started asking her question, but she stopped in the middle of it.

Her eyes glowed purple and she hovered horizontally above my arms, head thrown back and back arched, and as I started to feel the painful effects of us not touching I grasped her hand in a vice grip. Somewhere in the back of my head I knew not to worry, but looking at her now I couldn't help but call her name in a frantic worry.

"Bella? Oh, god. BELLA! Stay with me please! Please!" I desperately tried to pull her back in my arms, but I couldn't. I didn't want to hurt her. And I couldn't get her down, she just floated there. I felt absolutely helpless, whimpers and dry sobs made its way out of my mouth as I watched my mate start to shake violently. But I couldn't do anything but gently tug on her hand.

A few seconds later I saw a blue haze form. It started a yard away from where we- I was standing, shooting up, above my head and Bella's body, ending about another yard away; covering us. I tugged, more urgently than before, on Bella's hand wanting to get her away from here and to safety. I got frustrated and I decided that I could use a sliver of my vampire strength. _She's stronger than a human, she's not even human, and I can just use a tiny amount. I would never hurt my mate. _

When I was about to pull I saw her start to fall. I quickly caught her, not wanting to be away from her. I was about to ask her if she was alright but I saw that she was still shaking, it had gotten worse and she was practically vibrating. I quickly laid her on the ground and put one of my hands on her cheek and the other in her hand, griping tightly. My body still shaking with dry sobs.

"B-Bella, what's w-wrong. What can-n I do to make it b-better?" I tried to control my body, she needed me to be strong for her and I couldn't let her down. Her eyes were still bright purple, I could also see some blue, but that didn't stop her from answering me. Her voice was quiet and quivering.

"G-get aw-way." I could hear fear in her voice. I didn't understand. Why does she want me to leave? Didn't she already know that it would cause us, her, more pain? I refused to cause her more pain.

"No, love. I can't. That will cause you more pain. I don't want you to ever be in pain."

Her trembling got worse. She was shaking so bad it was difficult for my vampire enhanced eyes to see her. It was so hard to see her that I didn't notice her arms raise to push me until it was too late. I went flying away from her, but was stopped by the bubble around us. I got up quickly, not wanting for her to be in pain but stopped when I realized I didn't feel any pain - _How is that possible? Whenever were not touching it's supposed to hurt _- but I felt the cords tug at my heart, telling me to go back to my mate.

I started towards Bella but her whole body started flashing yellow light, blinding me. I put my hand in front of my eyes, trying to block my eyes from the bright pain, and started towards my Bella again. _Nothing would keep her from me. SHE WAS MINE!_

When I reached her the light had died down some, leaving her glowing beautifully. I was frozen in my tracks, awestruck at her beauty. _Just when I thought she couldn't get any more beautiful. _

In the middle of my ogling her new beauty I saw her open her eyes. Looking into pools of melted chocolate caused me to lose my train of thought, all my only focus was on my alluring mystery girl. The rest of the world melted away, it was just me and my Bella.

.

.

.

**Sorry it's so short :D**

**Review! Review! Review! I'm expecting the # of reviews to go up now that many of you are encouraging me to write ;) I'm open for any suggestions, questions, or comments. I'll try my best to get the next chapter in soon, any suggestions that will/could happen? I have some ideas already, but there ideas so I have to see where it takes us. Thanks for your future review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously__:_

_In the middle of my ogling her new beauty I saw her open her eyes. Looking into pools of melted chocolate caused me to lose my train of thought, all my only focus was on my alluring mystery girl. The rest of the world melted away, it was just me and my Bella._

**EPOV:**

Staring in her eyes, I could die a happy man. She was the most beautiful women I have ever come across. I took a step towards her, in a daze. In the back of my mind I could hear a little voice: _Is she okay? Check if she's hurt! What are you doing?_ But I didn't pay it any attention; all I was focused on was having my Bella in my arms. I quickly ran to her and picked her up off the forest floor, not wanting her out of my arms even for a second. I rested my forehead on hers and gazed in her eyes. I was about to lean in to kiss her, but she started talking.

"Edward, I need you to step back. Please."

Even her voice sounded more beautiful than before, it made my knees wobble a little. It could probably bring any mortal man to their knees.

As much as I wanted to give her anything, I knew I couldn't let her go. Her beauty would most likely cause attention, and someone would want to keep her from me. _**SHE IS MINE!**_

I tightened my arms around her at the thought, but Bella didn't like that.

"Edward-" she huffed in annoyance "it's not that hard to step back, the shield will stop the pain. It will only take a second; I can't hold my shield up for very long anyways." I was hesitant, but left a foot or two of distance between us.

The separation from her made my head clear. Staying where I was, I racked my eyes over her form, checking to see if she was hurt in any way.

When I was satisfied that there were none, I looked back up to her face. Her eyes were closed, and her eyebrows were scrunched up in concentration. I watched her for a minute or two seeing if she would move, or do something.

She was just…..standing there.

I began to get a little worried, and the tug in my chest pulled in reminder that it may not be painful being away from her under the shield, but it was uncomfortable.

I scanned the area around us, checking to see if there was any threat to my mate. Seeing that there was none, I went back to watching my mystery girl nervously.

As if feeling my uneasiness she reopened her eyes, looking worried.

"What is it, love?" I asked anxiously as she walked towards me. As soon as she was close enough I scooped her up in my arms, holding her as tight as I could without possibly hurting her.

_I still don't believe she is stronger than a vampire._

I was also vaguely aware that the blue shimmering shield started to diminish into nothingness.

My Bella eyebrows were still furrowed, and I could see something was bothering her. She let out a big sighed before answering.

"Well, as you _should_ know I just got a new power, but I can't tell what it is. That is totally not normal, I should be able to tell, this never happened before. I tried to see if there was anyone nearby, but they must have slipped out of my 5 ½ mile shield range."

I was surprised. _She can stretch her shield that far? _I could only stretch my ability about 2 ½ miles, 3 if I tried hard enough.

I pushed those thoughts aside, seeing how upset Bella was. I only wanted to show her how much I love her and support her right now.

"It's okay. We'll figure it all out when we get to my house, love. Maybe Carlisle will know something." I tried to keep my voice hopeful and happy, but I knew she saw through it. Fortunately she said nothing about it.

I was worried for her though.

_What if something happened to her because of a power she didn't know she had?_

I shook my head, trying to erase that last thought.

_Nothing will happen if I'm with her, I won't allow my mate to be in danger. _

I lifted her back in my arms, bridal style and began jogging back in the direction of my house.

_Where my deranged family a waits, thinking I was kidnapped by Bella, who is working for the Volturi._ I thought sarcastically. The whole situation was laughable really; didn't Alice and the rest of them see what happened in the parking lot? I couldn't hold back an empty chuckle at the absurd situation we are in.

"Something funny? Do share with the class, Edward." Looking down, I saw there was a smile on her face, making my own double in size. _*Sigh* Oh how I love my mystery girls sense of humor._

"I was just thinking that our situation is really unnecessary. They think you kidnapped me, but Alice and the others were there in the parking lot. Shouldn't they know that you're not dangerous?"

"Yeah" She sighed. "I don't know what their problem is. I wonder what its gunna be like when they know I'm not a threat." She sounded glum; I didn't want anything upsetting my Bella. I tried to reassure her that they would love her when they realized that she wouldn't cause them harm.

"Oh Bella, they'll love you almost as much as I do when they see what you're really like. We're all just really protective of one another."

I could see slivers of hope shine in her eyes when I told her this. I knew that Rosalie would be a different story, but I couldn't bear tell her after seeing her eyes light up. I loved knowing that it was me that put the smile on her face.

"Really?" She sounded so shy and vulnerable; I wanted nothing more than to keep her in my arms forever.

"Really, love."

She gave me a thousand watt smile and nuzzled her face in the crook of my neck, sighing happily.

"Do you play any instruments?" I was curious. There were so many things that I didn't know about my mystery girl, I wanted to know everything about her.

"I can play the guitar, piano, and violin."

Her eyes seemed to light up when we talked about music, one of the many things we have in common.

We spent the rest of the trip talking debating about songs, composers, and instruments. It felt good to talk about music with someone; most of the family doesn't like classics.

I stopped at the edge of the woods, it divide my house from the rest of the forest; just far enough away that they couldn't sense my presence. I could hear their thoughts, they were all worried about me and thinking of ways to either hurt or track down Bella.

I growled loudly at their thoughts about my mate.

_THEY WILL NOT TOUCH HER! _

The house stilled for a second, before they all rushed out of the house towards where they heard me growl.

I pushed my Bella behind me - one of her hands on my shoulder - wanting to protect her from my family.

_Get away from her Edward! (Alice)_

_Are you okay son? Did she hurt you? (Carlisle)_

_I totally hope this ends up in a fight! Haven't been in one in a while. (Emmett)_

_She's brainwashed him, if I could get a clear shot I could take her down. (Jasper)_

_Oh, dear. I hope Edwards not hurt. (Esme)_

_THAT BITCH! FUCKING WHORE, WHAT THE HELL DID SHE DO TO MY BROTHER?(Rosalie)_

My growl turned into a snarl as I listened to their thoughts, they all wanted me away from my Bella.

**NO ONE CAN KEEP HER FROM ME! SHE IS MINE! MINE!**

I slipped into a crouch, ready to attack if anyone tried to take her away from me. I could feel Jasper try to calm me down, but it still wouldn't work. The instinct is to strong.

Carlisle stepped forward and I snarled louder, ready to pounce when I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder; stopping me from attacking my father.

I looked back at her, still keeping an eye on my family. My mate had a sad look in her eye and looked like she was about to cry. _An angel should never be sad. _

I quickly stopped my growls and stood up out of my crouch, facing my mystery girl. I pulled her to my chest, purring, trying to sooth her sadness away. She buried her face in in my chest, hiding her big beautiful brown eyes from me.

I rested one of my hands on her head gently holding her to my chest, while the other was tightly wound around her waist.

I looked at my family over my shoulder, baring my teeth in warning not to get any closer. I couldn't watch them and comfort my love at the same time, so I tried to quickly find a way to get them to understand.

"I can't believe you, any of you. You've all met her already, how could you think my Bella was a danger to me or part of the Volturi? Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie? You all saw what happened in the parking lot -" I hissed out, barely able to control my irritation and rage.

It didn't make any sense. They all knew that my mate was not a threat to them. _Or they should have known that. _

"- Why would you even suggest that she kidnapped me? That is one of the most stupid things I've ever heard, and how did the Volturi even come to your mind while thinking about my mate? You all know that they are all heartless and cold. My Bella is nothing like them, don't you ever compare her to them!"

My voice grew louder towards the end of my 'explanation.' I looked at all of them and saw that their faces went from shock to confusion. I didn't understand what they were confused about, but when I was about to ask them I was stopped by the worst sound I've ever heard in all my years in existence.

My mate screaming in pain.

I quickly whipped my head around to face her and if I wasn't a vampire it probably would have caused me whip lash.

My Bella was clutching her head, clenching her eyes shut as she screamed in agony.

I quickly searched her and my surroundings to see if there was any threat, my family forgotten.

After seeing there was none I gave my full attention back to my screaming love. I pulled her tighter to my chest, curling around her; as if it would take away her pain.

"Bella? What's wrong? Are your hurt? Talk to me! PLEASE!"

I was starting to grow frantic, what was causing her pain? Why wasn't she answering me! I shook her slightly, trying to get her attention.

"BELLA TALK TO ME." I was desperate; no vampire ever wants their mate to be in pain. Watching her there, in pain, knowing that I couldn't do anything to soothe her…. It was the worst pain I've ever felt in all my years as a vampire.

As I whispered my pleas for her to be alright quietly in her ear her screams quieted for a few seconds, allowing her to pant a few words out.

"Midoni…..*_pant_*… pain… *_pant_*….go back….*_pant_*….. Need to help"

I knew immediately what was wrong, but my family was left confused as I took off as fast as I could back to the clearing with my love in my arms.

I could hear them behind me but I paid them no attention, all I was focused on right now was getting my Bella in the clearing so we could save Midoni.

We burst into the clearing looking for Midoni only to come across 10 Quileute wolves surrounding her.

I noticed that she had a large gash on her wing and another on her sides.

I quickly put Bella on my back; her screams had quieted down to whimpers. I was guessing that since they were not attacking Midoni anymore that it didn't cause her as much pain.

After I was sure that Bella was secure I rushed towards Midoni, gracefully jumping over the wolves surrounding her, and crouched in front of her protectively. I let out a fierce snarl, warning them not to advance any closer.

I could hear the surprise and disgust in their thoughts.

_Why the hell would he protect that monster?_

_Ugh, what is a bloodsucker doing here? They smell repulsive. _

_A bloodsucker protecting a monster?_

_Where did he come from? _

_Boss, what should we do?_

_Is that a girl on the bloodsuckers back?_

_He just ruined our kill! We would have looked like heroes!_

_Fuckin' stupid bloodsucker!_

_Who is that on his back?_

_We need to fuckin' get her away from him he could hurt her. _

I snarled louder and crouched lower at that last thought, ready to attack if they come any closer. I would never hurt my mate.

When they saw that I wasn't moving the one that had black fur ran into the woods to phase. I was guessing it was the leader. After a few moments a Native American man stepped out of the woods, only wearing cut off shorts.

I stopped my growling when he started talking.

"What are you doing bloodsucker! Why are you protecting this creature; why is there a girl on your back?" He started to shake slightly.

I was alert, they are very dangerous and could hurt Bella. Or Midoni.

"This is a dragon and it belongs to my mate. You will not hurt the dragon, it will hurt my mate also." I tried to reign in my anger and respond as calmly as I could. I did not need 10 angry werewolves on my plate.

"You have a mate? She's human? The tribe was not informed of this and this monster belongs to her?" I could hear anger and horror in his voice.

_We need to get that girl away from him and destroy the creature, bloodsuckers could hurt her and we don't know what that creature could do. _

My eyes narrowed, I was about to answer him when I was interrupted.

"Yes, that is my dragon. Her name is Midoni, so you can stop calling her filthy names." I looked back at my Bella, her eyes looked like fire. They were glowing red, I was surprised. I've only seen blue or white, never red. "And I am not human. Is there a problem with me being mated with my Edward?"

I sucked in a ragged breath and shuddered, this was the first time she had ever called me hers. I difficultly deflected my emotions at the moment, keeping my face emotionless. But I knew that I would talk to her later.

"If you are not human, what are you?" He was being cautious.

_Are you serious? If the dragon belongs to my girl and she's not human what do you think she is, dumbass? _

My mystery girl gave a heavy sigh of exasperation.

"I am a dragon rider, but my people call it Ascensor a Draco." Anger was rolling off her in waves; she put a hand on my shoulder and detached herself from my back, standing to my left. "And I'm warning you now… you won't live the next day if you hurt my family." She growled out the last words, sounding dangerous.

I would be lying if I said that it wasn't doing something to my….lower region. _ Wow, lower region? So shy that you can't even say dick in your own mind? You know no one can hear you right?_

I shook my head, trying to get rid of my 17 year old hormonal thoughts.

Sam examined us all one more time, sizing us up. When he saw that he couldn't win if it came up to a fight he nodded and started to leave. But not before I heard his thoughts.

_We'll be back, I know we will. They will cause trouble for the tribe and I won't allow it. I'll be watching from a distance, waiting for them to mess up. _

I pulled my Bella tighter to my side, trying to calm down and stop myself from yelling back at him.

When they were out of view Bella sighed in relief and faced Midoni, checking to see if she was hurt. When she saw that she had a couple injuries she quickly brought us closer and put a hand on Midoni's heart.

"Laeh eseht sdnuow dna ekat sa ym nwo." She mumbled this a couple times until the wounds disappeared completely, not even a scar.

I was about to ask how she did that but was bombarded with a beautiful scent.

One that I never intended to ever smell.

Bella's blood. 

**If you hadn't figured it out yet, what Bella said (Laeh eseht sdnuow dna ekat sa ym nwo.) is backwards. If you're too lazy to figure it out, like me ;P then I'll put it below for you guys.**

_**Heal these wounds and take as my own**_

**Wow! 26 review? And just for 5 chapters? You guys are so….. I can't think of a nice enough word! Please keep reviewing! Thanks :D**


End file.
